Along for the ride
by Lutessa Q
Summary: Big Time drummer Aubrey, get to go on tour,vacation and much more with the boys,finding love along the way.


My name is Audrey Pierce, I'm 21 years old and this is my story. My uncle Rick works at Columbia Studios and got me an audition as a drummer for a band called Big Time Rush. I was really excited to start a career in music, since it has been my passion for as long as I can remember. I walked into the studio in light blue denim shorts, a Gun's and Roses t-shirt with a gray cardigan and my favorite Vans. I stopped at the front desk and the receptionist pointed me in the right direction. I opened the door to the studio and saw five people talking and laughing.

"Hello, I'm Audrey; I'm here for the drummer audition thingy." I said slightly nervous. The four younger guys looked over at me and smiled before their manager introduced them. "These are the boys you'll be working with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James." Their manager said before ushering me to the drum set. He handed me drum sticks and sheet music, I looked it over and smiled. "Whenever you're ready" the manager said politely. I started playing and my side swept bangs kept flopping as my head bobbed to the beat. I finished the song and looked up at the guys.

"That was awesome!" Logan said coming over to give me a high five. The Manager looked at me then at the boys. "Alright kid looks like you'll fit in perfectly, you got the job." He said walking out of the room. I watched him walk out and as soon as the door closed I jumped up. "Yes!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air. The guys laughed and then started asking me questions. After about twenty minutes of talking we decide to go out for lunch.

We sat outside and enjoyed the sun and our delicious lunches. "I got to go guys, see you later Audrey." Carlos said getting up and waving as he left. James left ten minutes later and Logan left five minutes after him, leaving me and Kendall all alone. "So are you busy this afternoon?" Kendall asked smiling at me. "Nope I'm wide open" I said sipping my lemonade. "Well, since you have nothing to do would you care to join me at the Saturday market?" Kendall asked standing up and offering me his hand. I looked up at him and smiled "okay" I said grabbing his hand.

We got to the market and it was amazing, all the booths and people and colors and smells, I could hardly wait to explore it. I was looking at all the flowers at one of the booths while Kendall was at a bread booth. I moved on to the next booth and bought

some fresh blueberries. I walked to the end of the booths and sat on the grass at the end of the park waiting for Kendall to finish. I looked up and saw Kendall walking toward me with a huge grin on his face. "What?" I asked suspiciously as he sat next to

me with his hand behind his back. "I got you something" he said revealing what was in his hand, it was a small yet extremely beautiful purple orchid. I gently took it from his hands and admired it. "I saw you looking at them and I thought it would be a good

welcome gift." He said smiling. I set down the plant and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you, Kendall its perfect." He smiled happily and took out the bread he bought. "Catch" I said tossing a blueberry in his direction, and to my surprise he caught it in his

mouth. "Dude that was awesome!" I said a bit too loudly. Kendall burst into laughter because of all the people staring at me. We spent the rest of the afternoon in the park talking about anything and everything. We started walking back to our cars by the

studio when Kendall insisted I name my Orchid. "Why do I have to name it?" I asked giggling. "You don't want the poor thing to be nameless the rest of its life do you?" he asked smiling. I looked over at him and back at the plant and though for a moment.

"Okay, how about Ophelia, Ophelia the orchid." I said pleased with myself. "I like it" Kendall said getting his keys out. I pulled mine out too and turned to face Kendall. "Thanks for hanging out today, it was really sweet of you." I said looking up at him. "It was

really fun, I'm glad I got to know you a little better." Kendall said smiling wide enough that I could see his dimples. I waved and unlocked my car, putting Ophelia in the passenger seat. I closed the car door and saw Kendall close the passenger door on his car

and walk over to the driver's side. "Kendall" I said running over to him; he looked over at me with slight concern. I stood close to him up on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye" I whispered in his ear before walking back to my car. I looked at

Kendall one last time before I got in my car and laughed at the goofy smile that lit up his handsome face.


End file.
